Talk:Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo
This looks like an exciting episode, and it is a real one, so there is nothing to worry about there, since the source is a good one. If more information is known about this episode, please post it, including the air date (if possible). I know the last episode in which time travel was done by Phineas and Ferb was in the Season 1 episoe "It's About Time", where they (Phineas, Ferb and Candace) went back to the prehistoric era in a time machine at the Danville Natural Musuem, and had to be rescued by the Fireside Girls. This would be the second time-travel episode the show has had, adn it is good to see them travel both in the past as well as into the future. Again, if more information is known about this episode, please post it up as soon as you get it. Thanks! BigNeerav 23:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking the exact same thing and yes, it does look like a very exciting episode. Plus, I'm very excited to see another 30 minute one!! Those are always by faves because they have more time to really stretch the episode and don't have to scrunch it all up to fit into a 10:00-11:00 minute times span and it doesn't seem as rushed. The only problem is, I think I already know how it's 'gonna end XD. Have fun with it, and don't try to figure out how it may end like I did, it stinks... it's like reading a movie review the night before you go see the movie!! Lol, sometimes I hate my curious nature. -32oz 23:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How do you know that future Candace is 35 years old?Knarrow02 02:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Because the articles this episode has been mentioned in say so. So does Dan at Comic Con. The Flash {talk} 02:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Here's what I just added to the talk page for Phineas in the "Birth canon?" section: ::It's confirmed: Phineas and Ferb are 10 years old at the time "Rollercoaster" occurs. Linda of the future says "My Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old now" and that occurs 20 years after the last trip that Phineas and the rest take near the middle of the episode (which happens during the events of "Rollercoaster"). ::Dan had said that Phineas was "less than 15", so I don't know if they realize that he and Swampy locked the boys into a specific age now, or they decided it was time to give them a specific age. — RRabbit42 17:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Video clips in "Footnote" do not work The video clips that are linked in the "Footnotes" of the episode page do not work. The message that I got was the following: "The video you have requested is either unavailable or is being blocked by an Ad Blocker installed in your browser" I tried installing the latest "Flash Player" and "Shockwave" player from Adobe, and as well as deactive the Ad Blocker program on my browser (Internet Explorer 8), and I got the same message. Therefore, I think there is either an error with the two clips in terms of the format, since I have the latest Adobe Flash and Shockwaave programs on my computer, and have tried disabling the Ad Blocker program for my browser, or the clips have been removed. If the same two clips can be uploaded (or linked) from somewhere else, or the clips themselves can be fixed, that would be a plus. Just alerting you of the situation. Thanks! BigNeerav 21:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I tested the links again, and they were working just fine. I was able to get to them. Knarrow02 21:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Same with me, links are fine if a little slow, but then my internet is sucky at the moment so it's most likely that. SomeoneD 21:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) What browsers are you using, because it does not seem to be working with me. I did everything, as said above, and I restarted my computer, but got the same message. Thanks. BigNeerav 22:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) : I'm in Google Chrome, but it shouldn't make any difference. SomeoneD 22:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: I just now watched them, and they worked fine. Stupid commercials, but they're working fine. Older Candace looks a little weird to me, but I can't wait for the episode now! It does.......I am using Internet Explorer 8 and the same error message comes up. Is anyone else having trouble watching the clips? BigNeerav 22:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope. No problem at all. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I downloaded "Google Chrome" and tried it, but got the same message. What the heck? You sure it works? Must be my stupid computer. Oh well. If you have any more information about the upcoming episode, first make sure that the source is a good one, and also matches to Wiki standards for information and sources. BigNeerav 22:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Phin68, do you think you could try finding a way to download it, and post it on youtube, or something? I can't watch it any better than anyone else, and I really want to watch them. --Zaggy (talk) 23:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, never mind, I was able to watch it. --Zaggy (talk) 01:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::It worked fine for me! But I'm afraid to watch them, I watched the first 20 seconds and backed out. I want it to be a complete surprise! — 20:21, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler notices needed Any information from this episode that's being added to Jeremy's page, Candace's, Amanda's, Xavier's, as well as anyone else's, needs to be wrapped in the tag. We're putting a lot of information into those pages from those clips, and the episode hasn't aired yet. I will go back and add the Spoiler tag to as many as I can find, but for any further items from this episode, please make sure you add it yourself. After the episode airs on Disney XD, then we can remove them. — RRabbit42 16:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know who last edited this page and added the quotes that will be mentioned by the characters in the show, but from now on, if you are going to put in quotes or such of a future "unaired" episode, it should be done with spolier tags. Good catch, RRabbit! BigNeerav 18:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb's Age I just watched Phineas and ferb's Quantum Boogaloo on youtube and according to the dialog in the later part of the episode, Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old in the episode's future, which is 20 years from the present. Therefore, wouldn't that confirm them as being 10 years old? '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 04:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, Linda said they are 'in thier 30's', not 30 years old exactly. Sicne Dan said they are 'less than 15', somwehrre around that time they would be in thier 30s. Like Dan said, he did NOT want to glue them down to a specific age. Give peace a chance! 02:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC)User:ShelbyPerry :Should we now just encapsulate the whole article than populate it with infomation from the leak? If we dont, someone else will. SomeoneD 07:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Shel brings up an excellent point. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) The episode has leaked onto you tube.... Yes I have watched the episode and am going to put some spoilers in the article..... BTW, Phineas is like 1 year older than Ferb. That whole probability thing Now that the future has been seen, the likelihood of this future actually happening is minimal... unless because they saw the future the future as it happens happened, for more storylines like this enjoy the later great works of Douglas Noel Adams! So yea, people have been wanting to implement future info from this episode, but I don't know if it will still apply because of that whole probability thing... felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:56, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :That's my thought about it, too. I started a thread about this a couple days ago at Forum:Regarding the future in "Quantum Boogaloo"... -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 15:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Did anyone respond? *checks it out* felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, considering that at the end, Isabella gavem the tool they wanted in the first place, it never would have happened. If you want to get all specific however, this would cause a temporal paradox since they never actually went forward in time, meaning isabella wouldn't have given them the tool, meaning they would have gotten it and so on... '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Technically, Candace going back in time to bust the boys would create a temporal paradox as well, as she would never go back and bust them if they had already been busted, and lab-coat Candace couldnt o back if she stopped herself, so a loop would have formed instead of her disappearing. Since those was allowed to happen, it is probably safe to assume that nothing except Phineas and Ferb aquiring the tool from Isabella happens in the end. I'm more interested in the fact that the Time Machine Candace used that was destroyed was actually the machine from before the museum existed, as it was brought to the future by the inventor. Since it was brought to the future, then destroyed in the past, how did it end up in the museum? The whole thing is a mess, which is why I'm guessing Isabella decided to essentially stop the events from happening-yet they still recieve the tool for the same reasons that the temporal paradoxes never occured.This means the Future should stay the same. Wow, migraine... PeachesThePlatypus 00:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Good analysis. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 08:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Unless Candace was supposed to go back in time, if you notice, she was out of the camera's sight the entire time she was in the past, so like as in Futurama where Nibbler was the one who pushed Fry into the cryogenic chamber sending him to the future, Candace might have always been there. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) President Ferb? It's unlikely Ferb is President of the United States because Article 2 section 5 of the Constitution States that no one but a natural born citizen aged 35 or older can be president. That's not to say an amendment could change that in twenty years... -- 20:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Jryvn :Where in the episode does it say Ferb is the US President? '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 09:25, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't. People are assuming that only US Presidents can go to Camp David. UK Prime Minister Tony Blair once visited Camp David and met with President Bill Clinton there. Wikipedia also says this: "Jimmy Carter brokered the Camp David Accords here in September 1978 between Egyptian President Anwar al-Sadat and Israeli Prime Minister Menachem Begin." Anyone the President invites can go to Camp David. — RRabbit42 14:08, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanbks for the info Rabbit; I don't know much about the US... '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't assume Ferb was president per se, I just wanted to clarify the wiki article that mentioned it at the time. I decided to mention it here instead of editing the page directly. --Jryvn 20:15, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Totally random theory: Ferb wouldn't be old enough, but Vanessa could. He's not there as President; he's the First Gentleman.